Postre
by Celi-chii
Summary: La ojiperla lo miró a los ojos. Ya no estaba enfadada, y le daba rabia. Le daba rabia porque en vez de enfadarse, de lo que tenía ganas era de comerle la jodida boca a su novio. Se sonrojó de repente – estaba hecha una auténtica pervertida –. OneShot, NaruHina.


_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen – por desgracia -, sino que pertenecen al grande de Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Protagonistas: **__Naruto y Hinata. (Naruto / Naruto Shippuden)_

_**Tipo: **__Drabble. _

_**Advertencia: **__AU, tal vez algo de OoC, y lenguaje un poco malsonante en algunos momentos._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Postre**_

La miró, cansado de estudiar. ¡Por qué Kakashi-sensei tenía que mandar tantos deberes! Ug, seguramente para tener tiempo y leer su estúpido y erótico libro de perversiones.

- Hinata-chan, ¿vamos a por algo de picar?

Y se lo dijo con esa sonrisa tan grande y espléndida que simplemente la chica no pudo decir que no.

Ambos cogieron sus mochilas – pues se encontraban de exámenes, en la universidad – y se levantaron en la biblioteca en la que se encontraban, haciendo que las sillas chirriaran al hacerlo, y media biblioteca se girara para ver quién era el gilipollas que hacía semejante ruido en tal sitio público. Mientras la ojiperla se sonrojaba y caminaba rápido hacia la salida, el rubio sólo suspiraba y contestaba a algunos impertinentes que se habían atrevido a recriminarle. _Idiotas._

Una vez fuera, y olvidada la escenita pública, ambos se dirigieron a la cafetería más cercana. La ojiperla seguía yendo delante del rubio, haciendo que este se fijara en detalles no muy sensatos – como la vista de su esplendoroso y bonito trasero mientras caminaba, lo cual se veía bastante _sensual_ –.

Rápidamente giró la mirada. No podía hacer eso en un sitio público – básicamente porque no había _lugar_ para hacer las jodidas y calientes _cosas_ que estaba planeando hacer con su novia como siguiera mirándola de aquella forma –.

- N-Naruto-kun, ¿qué tal aquí?

El rubio decidió olvidar todos sus malos pensamientos para mirar hacia la cafetería que le señalaba la ojiperla. Esta se llamaba_ Fresa y Chocolate_. Um, la verdad que tenía hambre, y el escaparate de aquella estancia tenía unas delicias demasiado apetitosas – tanto que el pobre ya babeaba como un perro vagabundo –. La ojiperla lo miró sonriendo de que le gustara y mientras le cogía de la mano pasaron a aquel lugar.

Al pasar, sonó el típico timbre de toda cafetería, haciendo que todas las personas que se encontraban allí miraran a los intrusos. Fueron apenas 2 segundos, pero fue tiempo suficiente como para que la ojiperla se sonrojara.

La pareja fue hasta una mesa libre que se encontraba al final de la estancia y allí se sentaron, aparcando sus mochilas a un lado en el suelo.

- ¿Qué vas a pedir? – preguntó dulcemente la ojiperla, quien, a ojos del ojiazul, fue la cosa más adorable de aquel local.

- No sé. – dijo mientras cogía la carta entre sus manos - ¿qué tal un _menú Hinata_? – dijo mientras movía sus cejas sugerentemente y sonreía de manera zorruna.

La Hyuga se sonrojó y le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo, mientras bajaba la mirada y sonreía. El rubio rió y, esta vez sí, comenzó a mirar la carta. Había una gran cantidad de pasteles, tartas y galletas. Todo eso, con su respectiva bebida.

- Creo que me pediré una _CheeseCake_.

El rubio miró la pequeña y apetitosa tarta que había nombrado su novia. La verdad que tenía una pinta deliciosa, pero después de haberse comido unos siete tazones de ramen a la hora de almorzar, no se sentía con fuerzas para una tarta.

- ¿No eliges Naruto-kun?

- Pues, la verdad… Creo que se me están revolviendo las tripas.

- Te dije que tanto ramen no era bueno. – dijo riéndose por lo bajo.

- ¡El ramen _siempre_ es bueno!

Hinata rió más fuerte.

De pronto llegó la camarera, de unos veinte y pico años, con su cabello rojizo amarrado en un moño y un _provocativo _uniforme de fina tela, lo que claramente fue notado por el rubio – tenía novia, ¡_pero no era imbécil_! –.

Hinata carraspeó un poco, haciendo ver a su _novio – _porque sí, era su novio, _malditazorraquitanoviosdefal dacorta_ – que no le hacían mucha gracia esas miraditas. Eso sí, la descripción que hizo de la chica no la dijo en voz alta, no – lógicamente, era_ la tierna y dulce Hinata –._

Naruto al verla carraspeó y miró para otro lado. Que sí, era Hinata, la chica que no hacía daño ni a una mosca, pero la convivencia y confianza que se había formado entre ellos en su relación había bastado para descubrir el, digamos, _lado oscuro_ de la Hyuga – _y tan oscuro –. _Porque sí, realmente Naruto había hecho un gran descubrimiento: Hinata gritaba, se ponía celosa, se enfadaba, sabía ignorar, su mayor arma era la indiferencia, _y_ la peor de todas; sabía castigar. Y joder cómo lo hacía. La verdad que tirarse una semana sin ningún tipo de, digamos, _contacto amoroso_ – sexual, joder, ¡sexual! – lo mataron aquella vez. Por eso procuraba no hacer nada que pudiera enfadar a su _amada_.

- Yo pediré una tarta _CheeseCake._

- Muy bien – contestó la chica, ajena a la situación - ¿Y usted caball…?

- No quiero nada, gracias.

Lo dijo bruscamente y algo maleducado, sí. Pero estaba seguro de que como volviera a dirigirle cualquier tipo de palabra a aquella chica, acabaría en el cementerio más cercano a manos de su _adorable_ chica.

La camarera, algo aturdida, asintió y se dirigió a la barra.

- ¿No podías haber sido un poco más amable, Naruto-kun? Pobrecita – murmuró la Hyuga jugando con su servilleta.

El rubio la miró con la boca abierta.

- ¡Pero si…!

No continuó la frase. No, por una sencilla razón. Su instinto de _macho alfa_ se había activado de sobre manera, y la palabra _celos_ y _posesivo_ eran ahora su único pensamiento.

- ¿T-Te ocurre algo Naruto-kun? – murmuró la ojiperla, un poco preocupada.

Sus puños se cerraron fuertemente sobre la mesa, y su mandíbula se puso tensa, muy tensa. Sus ojos se fijaron en un punto en concreto del bar, clavando sus pupilas en él.

La chica giró la cabeza en dirección en la que miraba el rubio, viendo por fin qué sucedía.

Se sonrojó.

_¿Por qué la pasaban a ella estas cosas?_

Volvió a dirigir la mirada al frente, al rubio, después de ver claramente cómo un grupo de chicos, un poco más mayores que ella, no dejaban de mirarla y cuchichear. Y por sus caras eran _cositas malas_ – ¡guarras, joder, guarras! –.

Rápidamente miró al rubio, le cogió la mano y le murmuró que no pasaba nada.

Sin embargo, esto no sirvió al rubio. Y sus acciones lo demostraron.

De un rápido movimiento situó su silla al lado de la de la ojiperla, la cogió de la cintura y de la nuca y sin darla tiempo a preguntar estampó sus labios sobre ella. La chica intentó gritar, pero claro, _¿quién grita cuando te están comiendo la boca?_ Daba pequeños codazos al Uzumaki, quien no la hacía ni el más mínimo caso, y seguía con su cometido, esta vez metiendo su lengua en la cavidad de su novia – y de qué manera, joder –.

El beso apasionado – más bien_ salvaje_ – duró apenas cuatro segundos más, los suficientes como para que la ojiperla saliera jadeando y sonrojada y el rubio sonriera orgulloso y se volviera a situar al frente.

Los chicos de antes, los cuales ya se habían deprimido al ver que su _presa_ ya tenía _cazador_, se marcharon, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada burlesca al rubio, y una mirada _apetitosa_ a la peliazul.

El rubio, que ya se se sentía triunfal, dejó de serlo cuando la ojiperla le dio un golpe en el brazo.

- ¡Auch!

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Se puede saber por qué has hecho eso? – la chica se veía enfadada, pero aún así su sonrojo no se iba.

- Sólo marcaba lo que es mío – frunció el ceño – no voy a permitir que ningún tipo te eche _esa clase_ de miradas.

La ojiperla le fulminó con la mirada.

- B-Bueno, pues si algún tipo me echa _esa clase_ de miradas es mi problema. No me trates como a un objeto, N-Naruto, yo no soy de nadie.

- Lo volvería hacer – soltó sin más el rubio, quien por primera vez estaba realmente serio.

La ojiperla frunció el ceño, pareciese que todo lo que le acababa de decir se hubiera esfumado. Cogió su mochila dispuesta a irse, pero la mano del ojiazul, quien se había vuelto a poner a su lado, la detuvo.

- S-Suéltame.

- Lo volvería a hacer una y mil veces. Porque si con eso te queda claro que te amo y que no voy a dejar que nadie te separe de mí, así lo haré. Y ahora si quieres me odias.

La ojiperla lo miró a los ojos. Ya no estaba enfadada, y le daba rabia. Le daba rabia porque en vez de enfadarse, de lo que tenía ganas era de comerle la jodida boca a su novio. Se sonrojó de repente – estaba hecha una auténtica pervertida –.

- Eres idiota.

Y le abrazó. Le abrazó tan fuerte que el ojiazul dudó si aquella era la Hinata que hacía tres segundos le estaba gritando. Pero sonrió. Porque al fin lo había entendido.

Hinata era suya. Punto.

- Oye – susurró muy, muy bajo en su oído - ¿y qué tal si nos vamos a mi casa y lo discutimos en un ámbito más personal?

La chica tembló. Pero no por eso iba a caer tan fácilmente. Aquel tonto le había hecho pasar un rato muy vergonzoso. No le iba a premiar por ello.

- Lo siento, pero me está esperando una tarta.

Le sonrió y le besó en los labios, castamente, pero sin prisas.

El rubio bufó. Sin embargo le gustó. Llevarse a su novia a la cama no era una tarea fácil, y a él le gustaban los _retos_.

Y cuando se proponía algo, no descansaba hasta conseguirlo.

- ¿Sabes? He decidido que al final sí me pediré una tarta.

Hinata lo miró confundida antes de que él la volviera a besar.

- Y es la más dulce que jamás he probado.

Hinata sonrió mientras era – de nuevo – besada por su novio. Y nunca se cansaría. Nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca…

- S-Señorita, su tarta… - dijo la camarera algo avergonzada por la _escenita_.

Pues mira, al final sí se cansó.

- ¡Mi tarta! – chilló emocionada como una niña pequeña.

Naruto suspiró. Habría que aceptar que una jodida _CheeseCake _era más apetecible que él a ojos de su novia.

Pero ya se encargaría él de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Porque él aún no se había acabado su postre. Se lo estaba reservando. Y cuando se lo comiera, sería algo inolvidable, sí sí.

_¡Sexo joder, sexo!_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**Em… ¿holaaaaaaaaa?**_

_Por favor, no me toméis por loca. Es cierto que a veces se me va un poco la pinza y escribo textos chorras como este, pero son las ideas que surcan mi mente, y mi deber es sacarlas afuera._

_**Bueno…**_

_Tampoco ha estado tan mal… ¿no? Es un NaruHina al fin y al cabo. A mí me ha entretenido, me hacía gracia la situación. Un Naruto celoso y una Hinata con carácter, ¡eso no se ve todos los días! ¿Vosotros sí?_

_**Sólo espero que les haya gustado.**_

_Porque sino esta autora se sumergirá en un mar de tristeza y desesperación, llenito de lágrimas que saldrán de mis ojos y con un corazón roto._

_(¿Demasiado drama, ¿quizás?)._

_**Y YA SABEN. REVIEWS, MUCHOS REVIEWS. :3**_

_Que quiero saber su opinión, jo. Tanto si es mala, como si es buena. O regular. Me da igual. Quiero saberla. ¿Ok? ¡Gracias!_

_**Bueno, yo me despido.**_

_¡Muchos, muchos besitos para mis queridísimos lectores!_

_**Y que la vida les sonría.**_

_Atte,_

_**Celi – chii.**_


End file.
